Mi poseedor y yo
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que, al menos en lo que a los tratos con demonios se refería, era el más afortunado de los afortunados; podía ser un poseído pero también poseía. Rara idea salida de mi cabeza, ligero ViciusxGilbert.


_**Capitulo único: Mi poseedor y yo**_

-¿Qué es que acaso ustedes dos siempre se están dando de ostias o peleándose?- pregunto Gilbert ya un poco harto de oír los agarrones que tenía IA y Pesadilla.

-Pues sí, eso es lo que hacen poseedor y poseída- le contesto IA como si fuera una cuestión de mera lógica.

-Tenemos que pasar la eternidad juntos ¿Qué más íbamos a hacer?- agrego Pesadilla en el mismo tono.

A eso no pudo menos el pelivioleta que reírse.

-Eso será en ustedes, porque yo y Vicius nos llevamos como viejos amigos-rebatió Gil todavía con una sonrisa sabionda.

-Quizás eso se deba a que solo es una sombra y una voz en tu mente- le dijo el pelinegro borrando la sonrisa del íncubo.

-Ya querría verlos si tuviera una forma material- apunto IA con una sonrisita como si ya se lo estuviera imaginando.

Esto era algo que Gilbert no podía rebatir. Nunca lo había pensado, pues no podía importarle menos, pero era cierto que Vicius nunca había presentado una forma que pudiera tocar; de repente sintió la necesidad de tocar a su poseedor, hace mucho que nadie lo abrazaba y el demonio era al único que dejaría acercarse lo suficiente como para eso.

-Esto… yo- intento decir algo pero no se le ocurría nada.

-_**Si me permiten meterme en la conversación, y aunque no me lo permitan**_- intervino la mencionada sombra- _**si puedo mantener una forma material por un rato, y estoy seguro que eso no afectaría MI relación con MI poseído, es más, creo que solo la mejoraría.**_- aseguro con una sonrisa que se podía oír en su tono de voz.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo es que nunca la has tomado?- interrogó Gilbert un poco mucho dolido, ¿Qué era acaso que ni Vicius quería tocarlo? ¿Siempre debía recurrir a los trucos sobrenaturales?

_**-Porque requiere mucha energía, y mi prioridad es mantenerte vivo**_- lo calmo Vicius- _**pero de hecho, lo planeaba hacer dentro de poco, eres un buen niño y siempre satisfaces mi apetito, así que tengo energía de sobra.**_

-¿Y nos honrarías mostrándonos como eres físicamente?- pregunto Pesadilla que se estaba poniendo un poco enfermo por ver al demonio poniéndose cariñoso con el pelivioleta.

_**-Eso depende de lo que quiera Gilbert, después de todo, es el único con derecho a verme como realmente soy**_- contesto Vicius.

-¿Yo? Pero si por mí no hay problema- dijo el íncubo- "de hecho me gustaría mucho ver como es"- agrego en su cabeza.

Vicius dejo salir una risita, pues había oído eso último.

_**-Como quieras.**_

Poco a poco, la sombra fue tomando más y más consistencia hasta que tomo la forma de un hombre adulto… uno muy guapo, por cierto. Tenía el cabello largo y negro como la noche amarrado en una coleta, sus ojos eran de una violeta casi brillante, mucho más alto que su poseído y no tenía nada que envidiarle a un atleta, el único rasgo que lo distinguía como demonio era que sus pupilas asemejaban las de un reptil.

_**-¿Qué tal?**_**- **quiso saber Vicius abrazando a su poseído.

-…- el pequeño íncubo se había quedado sin palabras al enterarse de que tan atractivo ser era su poseedor, y para colmo de males, estaba sentado en las rodillas de dicho ser.

-Esto debe ser algún tipo de ilusión- murmuró IA.

_**-Por supuesto que lo es**_- Vicius le dio la razón_**- es como decir que la verdadera forma de tu poseedor es ese atractivo muchacho que se pasea orgullosamente cual pavo real.**_

-¿Me acabas de comparar con una ave?- se enfureció el poseedor ojiazul.

_**-Síp, y más te vale no intentar nada tonto o conocerás otra de mis formas favoritas**_- respondió Vicius no prestándole mucha atención a Pesadilla, estaba muy ocupado regodeándose en la mirada que le lanzaba su poseído; una mezcla de admiración, respeto y embeleso, ahhh, solo saber que el chico podía tener a cualquiera a sus pies y él podía tenerlo igual con su mera presencia lo llenaba de una sensación muy _satisfactoria._

-¿Y esa podría ser…?- cuestiono Pesadilla con un gruñido.

_**-La de un mortífero Dragón, al que la magia negra le hace los mandados**_- contesto el atractivo hombre, se notaba que en el departamento del orgullo estaba igual de dotado que Pesadilla.-_** "Aunque aun así, mi forma de dragón estaría encantada de abrazarte, Thesaurus mea*"**__- _le comunico Vicius al pelivioleta por medio de su vínculo telepático.

-"¿O-Oíste eso?"- se avergonzó Gilbert, su rostro con un ligero sonrojo que fue casi como un paro cardiaco para Pesadilla e IA.

_**-Si me disculpan, tengo que hablar con mi poseído en privado**_- los excuso Vicius por toda respuesta, poniéndose en pie cargando al menor al estilo princesa- _**ya veré que tan bien puedo llevarme con él teniendo una forma física.**_

Gilbert se encontraba en casi estado de shock con eso último, sonaba casi como si su poseedor quisiera- Un fuerte sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas. Después recordó que era Vicius, y se relajó, su poseedor nunca le haría nada malo, era el único en el que confiaba 100%.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que, en lo que respectaba a tratos con demonios al menos, era el más afortunado de los afortunados; podía ser un poseído pero el también poseía… un poco de cariño al menos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin comentarios.

No sé cómo atreví a escribir esto, pero era una idea loca que no dejaba mi cerebro y para cuando me di cuenta ya la tenía escrita. Que todos ustedes me perdonen.

¿Pero saben una cosa?... Me gusto como quedo, realmente me gusto. No me pregunten porque se siente correcto el comportamiento de Vicius hacia su poseído pero lo hace.

Como siempre, les digo que ni Gilbert ni Vicius me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yuue, así como IA y Pesadilla son propiedad de Marta-san. Yo solo recibiré tomatazos por esta loca historia.

¿Reviews? ¿Aunque sea uno chiquito?

*_** Thesaurus mea= Mi pequeño tesoro en latín.**_


End file.
